Harry Potter and the Quest for the Horcruxes
by hollytiger
Summary: Next installment is up! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Oct. 31st, 1981

"Sirius, is it true? Are James and Lily dead?" asked a young woman holding an infant girl in her arms. Sirius Black rubbed his temple and sighed. He couldn't lie to his wife, especially since their 18 month old daughter was in her arms. He looked out the window as he watched the fireworks shooting off in the sky near Magnolia Crescent.

"Yes Bella, it is true, and Peter sold them out. I have to confront him. I promise I will be back with Harry. He's our responsibility now."

"Just promise you will come back to us Padfoot," said Bella as she stroked his cheek with her free hand.

"I promise," he said and he leaned down and passionately kissed his wife.

"What was that for?" she asked as they pulled away.

"Just in case something happens to me," he said. The little girl in Bella's arms stirred and she motioned for her daddy.

"Dada, up!' she said.

"Come here Princess," said Sirius as he took his daughter from his wife. "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, that you will always remember your daddy. I love you Jessica, you're my princess and nothing will change."

Jessica looked at Sirius with tears in her eyes. Sirius hugged her as she hugged back and Arabella joined in.

"I love you, both of you, I will be back I promise." He kissed his wife one last time and after handing Jessica to Bella he scurried out the door, only to never return.

"Good evening Bella," said Professor Dumbledore as he arrived at her home. "I come bearing good and bad news."

Bella offered him some tea as they sat in the kitchen, her cats sleeping by the fireplace.

"Is Sirius alright? Where's Harry? He's supposed to come here, we're his legal guardians now."

"I understand that Bella, but due to tonight's circumstances, we have placed Harry in care with Lily's sister Petunia."

"Absolutely not Albus! I absolutely refuse to let him live there! Those people are horrid!"

"It's for his own good. He is protected by his mother's blood and I cannot explain why he must be there he just has to be. As for Sirius, I'm afraid he killed Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles. Peter and Sirius confronted and they started to duel. Unfortunately, Peter died and Sirius was caught in the act. They are sending him to Azkaban as we speak."

Bella let out a cry of horror and sobbed into her hands.

"But Sirius is innocent! Peter and Sirius switched at the last minute! Sirius would never betray-"

"I know Bella, but even under Veritaserum, I highly doubt they would let him go. But I have come here to ask you to keep an eye on Harry, and I need you to make sure that he is alright. Offer to baby-sit him but you have to promise that Harry doesn't know who you are, not until he gets his Hogwarts letter."

"Mama?" came the voice of Jessica from the doorway. The little 18 month old trudged in carrying her blankie and her pacifier. "Me not sweep good."

"Hello Jessica, good to see you again," said Professor Dumbledore. Bella got up and picked Jessica up in her arms.

"Where daddy?" asked Jessica.

"He's gone baby, he's gone. Come on let's go back up to bed."

Professor Dumbledore watched as they walked upstairs and sighed as the clock struck midnight. He raised his mug into the air and sighed as looked out down the street towards Privet Drive.

"To the Boy-Who-Lived!" he said.


	2. Back to the Burrow and Closing Salem

The train had finally reached Platform Nine and three quarters, and instead of excited students happy to see their families, somber students unloaded the train carriages. They looked like they had come from a funeral. They did, and were very sad that their headmaster has passed so tragically. A red-headed boy, messy black-haired boy and a bushy-brown haired girl all stepped over to a family of red-heads after they had exited the platform and returned to the Muggle world.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, there you are dears, Ginny's just behind, good. How are you holding up?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It's only been a few hours since his funeral, but I think we'll be okay," said Harry.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Hermione, who was still tearing in her eyes. Harry gave her a small hug, which slightly startled Hermione. Ginny uncomfortably shifted near Ron, who scuffled his feet.

"Well, I do say we better hurry along now. Harry, where are the Dursleys?" asked Arthur Weasley, who was standing next to his wife.

"Oh, I told them not to pick me up. Ron and Hermione are coming with me to the Dursleys. We won't be there long, just some business I have to take care of. Then we'll back at the Burrow, we promise."

"Oh Harry, before we go, there's my parents real quick," said Hermione, as she dragged him away from the Weasleys.

"Back me up," she whispered.

"Hello Hermione, ah Harry, so good to see you again," said Mr. Granger.

"Hello Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, nice to see you again as well."

"Mum, Dad, I wanted to write you and tell you I was going home with Harry and Ron, but I wanted to have Harry here explain why. Umm, Harry?" He looked at her with wonder in his eyes and she mouthed, "Go on," to him. He nervously looked at the two dentists, and then to the Weasleys and then back to the Grangers.

"Oh, umm, Hermione and Ron are escorting me back home. You see, my relatives aren't very understanding, and if I tried to leave on my own, even with Magic, they might not let me. So Hermione and Ron are my moral support, and then we're going to the Burrow for the rest of the summer."

"I see," said Mr. Granger. "And if Hogwarts reopens, are you both planning on returning?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Harry's not," said Hermione. "So umm, the answer for me probably would be no."

"Why not Hermione? You have a great future ahead of you!" said Mrs. Granger, starting vividly at Hermione.

"Yes, but a long time ago, I told Harry that I'd be there no matter what for him, and I haven't left him yet have I?" She turned to look at him and stared into his eyes. "I never will, Harry, I promise." She smiled, and Harry returned it, and clasped his hand in hers.

"Well then Harry, would you three like a ride to your family's home?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Sure, that'd be great," said Harry. They walked over to the Weasleys and hellos were exchanged all around.

"Ron, the Grangers are taking us to the Dursley's, that alright with you?"

"Sure, that be great!" said Ron. Harry sent Hedwig and his other things with the Weasleys but took his wand just in case. The families said goodbye and parted their separate ways.

After a long drive from Kings Cross, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Grangers arrived at the Dursleys. Mrs. Granger turned around in her seat to let the teens know they had arrived, and smiled at the most cutest moment she would ever see in her life.

Ron had dozed in the far back of their SUV, while in the middle seat, Hermione had curled herself up into Harry, whose arm was holding her protectively, with Hermione's book draped across their laps.

"Kids, we've arrived, wake up."

Ron stifled a yawn, and caught a glimpse of Harry and Hermione asleep in their seat. He smiled, and laughed as he poked Harry and Hermione on their shoulders.

"Guys, wake up, we're here."

"Hmm? Oh. okay Ron," said Harry, who gently woke Hermione and they blushed as they untangled themselves from each other.

"We'll be right back Dad, don't go anywhere!" said Hermione and the three teens walked up to the house. They entered the house only to find it empty.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked Harry.

"Harry, in the kitchen," said a voice. He walked in to find Aunt Petunia sitting at the table, looking very upset as she drank her tea.

"Aunt Petunia, are you alright?" asked Harry as Hermione and Ron joined them.

"Vernon left, and he took Dudley with him," said Petunia. "I'm sorry to hear about your headmaster."

"Thanks," said all three teens. They all stood there in silence before Harry spoke up.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I just came to fetch a few things I left here, and then I will be gone for good. You won't have to worry about me, but I promise I'll come visit you whenever I can."

Petunia nodded and the three of them retreated to his old bedroom, and proceeded to help him pack the rest of his belongings. A few minutes later, they were all downstairs and out the door.

"Got everything Harry?" asked Mr. Granger as they helped Harry load his belongings into the back.

"Yup, all set," he said.

"Okay, next stop, The Burrow!"

Location: Salem Junior Military School, Salem, Mass. USA, Colonel's office

Colonel James Murphy sat at his desk, reviewing the day's events. He peered out a window and saw that his school's drill team was working hard for their Regional championship coming up in a week. There was a knock at his door.

"Enter," said the Colonel.

"Sir," said Captain Jessica Black as she entered the room and saluted the Colonel. It was his step-daughter and second in command. Colonel Murphy saluted back.

"At ease, Black," said Murphy. She eased but still remained tense. He became worried as he stared at her. "What is it, hun?" He sipped on his coffee as Black spoke.

"Dad, it's about Voldemort." Murphy spit out his drink, nearly spraying Black.

"What?"

"It's Voldemort, Dad, he's on the attack. I just received word from Remus Lupin over at Hogwarts. Apparently, three underground stations and a bus exploded this morning. Over 50 Muggles were killed, hundreds were hurt."

"Shit, I'd heard about that, but I didn't think it was the work of Death Eaters."

"Yes, the Death Eaters disguised themselves as Muggles and used homemade bombs in muggle sacks. Unfortunately," Black continued, "Aurors stepped in and wiped the memory of hundreds of Muggles. Terrible publicity for the Ministry of Magic over there."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Murphy.

"No, he also told me that Hogwarts closed. Dumbledore is dead."

"Oh shit…" cursed Murphy.

"Permission to speak sir?" asked Black.

"Granted," said Murphy.

"I move that we close this school," said Black. "For the safety of ourselves and those around us. We could be a target." Murphy widened his eyes and nodded.

"That sounds logical. But how are we going to explain our reason for closing?"

"I'll meet with the witches and wizards at this school, and you can meet with the Muggles."

"Sounds like a plan," said Colonel Murphy and he turned on the P.A. on his desk.

"Attention cadets, sorry for the interruption but will the 1st Division Privates, Lieutenants, Sergeants, Captains and Majors please report to the Gymnasium while the 2nd Division report to Sarah Good Hall for an Emergency meeting."

Jessica nodded her head as Murphy dismissed her and headed to the gym. She sighed as the cadets strolled in, and her fiancé and fellow Captain joined her.

"Jess, what's going on?" asked James Stevens.

"I'll explain in a second, love," said Jessica as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Captain Black, permission to speak Ma'am?" asked a private as the witches and wizard cadets at the school all gathered in the Gymnasium.

"Please hold all questions until the end of this briefing," said Jessica as she spoke to the group. "For those of you that don't keep up with the events of our kind around the world, I regret to inform you that Voldemort," she smiled as a few people winced, " has struck again. Several death eaters attacked Muggle London blowing up three subways and a Double Decker bus."

The room gasped, James' mouth dropped and he stared at her as Jessica continued.

"One of the Wizarding schools over there, Hogwarts, recently suffered the loss of their headmaster and decided, for the safety of the students, to close. My family is over there, and the same with some of you people. After speaking with Colonel Murphy, he decided that Salem Junior Military Academy will be closing as well."

There was an uproar and some students cried, some yelled, and some just sat in shock.

"What are we to do then, what's gonna happen?" asked a private way in the back of the stands.

"For now, we will stay open for two more weeks. We do have the Drill team championship coming up and then after that, the school will be closed. I would think everyone goes back to their families until further arrangements can be made. Most of those who are American, will probably go to regular wizard school and us Brits will go back and if Hogwarts reopens, go there. That is all for now, we will brief you again as soon as we get more information. DISMISSED!" She saluted the cadets, and they saluted back, and exited the gym. Jess sighed as James took his hand in hers and he hugged her as she broke down in tears.

"It's going to be okay, shhh, don't cry love," he said. He sighed and continued to hold her.

**Location: The Burrow**

"Remus, a letter just came for you!" said Molly Weasley as he entered the house after greeting Harry, Ron and Hermione at the gate. He took the letter from Molly and opened it.

It read:

**_Salem_** **_Junior Military School_**

**_Salem, Mass. USA_**

_**Founded 1967**_

_**Headmaster: Colonel James W. Murphy**_

_**Dear Uncle Moony,**_

_**After your recent news from London, I spoke to my headmaster, a fellow wizard, and we have decided to close the school due to the latest attacks. With our school being full of Muggles AS well as witches and wizards, we had no choice. I certainly don't want my friends and fellow collegians blown up! (Try and explain THAT to the Cabinet and the President!")**_

_**Any who, our Drill team competition is next week, and after we WIN (no worries, my Divination is paying off) the school will close and I will be returning to London a little less harsh and a little more disciplined.**_

_**Love you lots. Say hi to Mum and everyone for me.**_

_**Always your favorite,**_

_**Captain Jessica Marie Black, United States Junior Military and assistant to Colonel James W. Murphy**_

"Well, that's settled, my niece is coming home just in time for Bill and Fleur's wedding! Everyone will get to meet her."

Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy enough to be admitted to St. Mungos. He smiled and spoke again, handing the letter to Molly.

"She's my goddaughter, her father, mother, your parents Harry, and I went to Hogwarts together." They were puzzled once more and he laughed.

"Her name is Jessica Marie Black. She's Sirius' daughter."

to be continued…


	3. Jessica's Song

**Chapter 3 Jessica's Song**

Two weeks later…

"Moony, why of all places, are we at a muggle bar?" asked Harry as he, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, and the Weasleys sat down at a large table at a bar in London. They were meeting Jessica Black and her fiancé there.

"Actually, this bar serves both Muggles and Wizards," said Lupin.

"Really, should I order us some firewhiskey then?" said Harry.

Lupin grinned and nodded, Molly quickly scolding Harry as he told the waitress to bring a bottle of fire whiskey to them, and he shook hands with a young man at their table.

"Jimmy," said Lupin.

"Moony," said the man. Lupin turned to the others.

"Everyone, this is Captain James Stevens of the United States Junior Military. He is from Hogwarts' sister school in the States. Jimmy, where's Jessica?"

"Getting ready to perform," said James.

"Perform?" asked Harry.

"You didn't see the sign? Tonight's a songwriters contest. First prize is your song being published, and 1000 muggle British pounds," said James. Harry's eyes widened.

"Wow," said Ron. "Imagine all the chocolate frogs I could buy with that!"

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Can you ever think about anything other than food Ronald?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Ron, shaking his head. "Excellent, firewhiskey's here!"

As drinks were passed out, Ginny sulking because Molly said she was too young and irresponsible, a man came up to the microphone on the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he said. "Welcome to the 1st Annual Songwriters Competition here at Trinity Bar! Let's give it up for our first contestant, from Magnolia Crescent in Surrey, a member of the Junior Military in America, singing her original song entitled 'Before He Cheats', Miss Jessica Black!"

The crowd cheered and Lupin, James, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys cheered loudly as Jessica grinned, waved and took her place at the microphone. The band behind her started playing and Jessica began to sing.

_Right now he's probably slow dancin  
__with a beach blonde tramp  
and she's probably gettin frisky  
Right Now he's probably buyin  
__her some fruity little drink  
cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably up behind her  
__with a pool stick showin her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know... _

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel-drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights  
I slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

The crowd was on their feet, cheering and clapping along as Jessica sang. She shot a wink to James.

Right now she's probably up singin  
_some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably sayin I'm drunk  
And he's thinkin that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now he's probably dabbin  
__all three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know.. _

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel-drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights  
I slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl  
Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh you know it wont be on me  
No it won't, not on me

Cause I

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel-drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights  
I slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

_Oh, Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh…_

As the song ended, the crowd wildly applauded and James turned to Lupin, who grinned.

"That's one talented girl!" said Lupin.

"Yep, can we blame her mother?" laughed James.

"Where is Bella, anyways?" asked Lupin.

"Standing behind you," said a voice. Lupin turned and grinned as he hugged his best friend's ex-wife enthusiastically.

"Hello Moony," said Bella.

"Hello Tails," he said. "Your daughter looks and sounds more like you every day."

"Wasn't she great?" said Bella.

"Moony, how do you know her?" asked Harry.

"Hello Harry. You know me, just not looking like this," said Bella as she winked.

Harry's mouth dropped as it dawned on him who she was.

"Mrs. Figg?" he whispered. Arabella nodded.

"Sorry I lied to you about being a squib," said Arabella. "I'm your godmother, and your other legal guardian. Dumbledore made me promise not to tell you." With that she dabbed her eyes and hugged her godson.

"So that's why you were watching me," said Harry as he hugged her. "You were looking after me not because of the order, but as my legal guardian."

"Yes," said Arabella, who was crying harder now.

"Mum, would you stop smothering your godson and hug your daughter," said Jessica, who came up to the table at that moment, giving James a kiss on the lips. The group laughed as Arabella collected herself and hugged her daughter.

"Everyone, this is Sirius and Arabella's daughter, Jessica Black. Jessica, you know Harry of course, and the red heads are the Weasleys, your cousins by marriage, and Hermione Granger."

Jessica hugged and said hello to her long lost family members, Harry, and Hermione.

"You were great up there," said Harry as he sat down in a chair.

"Thanks, it's just a hobby," laughed Jessica.

"No, you're really good. I don't think I could ever get up there in front of everyone," squeaked Hermione, who was now sitting on Harry's lap. Her face was a little flushed from drinking the firewhiskey.

"Hermione, are you drunk?' whispered Harry.

"Maybe," giggled Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's only had two shots," said Ron. "How could she be drunk?"

"It's stronger for witches who are muggle-born," said Lupin.

"No, Hermione just doesn't tolerate alcohol very well," laughed Harry, and as Hermione nibbled his ear in a drunken state, Harry's eyes widened.

"Umm, Ron, hand me another shot," said Harry. Everyone laughed and as the next person performed, Ron poured Harry a shot of firewhiskey and Harry downed it.

"Excuse me," said a man coming up to them. He was balding gray and wearing a very nice suit and sunglasses. "Miss Black?"

"Yes, that's me," said Jessica.

"That was a great song, and even if you don't win, I'd like to sign you. I'm Clive Davis, I'm with RCA Records."

Jessica's jaw dropped as he pulled out his card and handed it to her.

"Oh my god, it really is you! I love your work!" said Jessica. She motioned to Jimmy.

"This is my manager and my boyfriend, James Stevens. He helped write the song."

"Wonderful song Mr. Stevens."

"Thank you Mr. Davis," said Jimmy.

"It's Clive. Mr. Davis is my father," laughed Clive. He handed another card to Jimmy.

"Call me in the morning to set up an appointment so we can discuss contract details. Welcome to the label."

Jessica and Jimmy shook hands again with him and Clive went back to sit at the table. The group cheered and ordered more drinks.

As the night went on Harry and Hermione were now both and the only two very drunk and were making out in a chair. After the last performer, Jessica excused herself to go stand with the other contestants.

"And the winner of our grand prize, 1000 pounds and their song published by BMI, is…JESSICA BLACK!"

Everyone cheered and Molly whistled with her fingers as Jessica's jaw drop and she grinned, accepting the check and certificate from BMI. She joined her friends and family and they congratulated her.

"I'm proud of you," whispered James as he kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too," laughed Jessica as she kissed him back.

Everyone made it back to the Burrow soon after, and Ron rolled his eyes as Harry and Hermione ran up the stairs towards Harry's room, giggling like mad.

"How could he get over me so fast? He said he didn't want to be in a relationship," said Ginny.

"They're drunk, they're not gonna remember tonight," said Jessica. "I wouldn't worry."

* * *

Harry groaned as sunlight hit his eyes. He focused his eyes to the figure next to him.

"Hermione?" he moaned. Hermione looked at him and shrieked, pulling the covers up farther across her naked body.

"Oh my god, did we?" cried Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling the blanket up close to him as well.

"What happened?"

"Well, you got drunk off of firewhiskey, and I joined you, and when we got back, we must have had sex."

Hermione smiled and leaned over him.

"I don't regret it Harry," she said.

"Neither do I," said Harry. "Since we're up here already, can we take advantage of the situation?"

"Oh I think we can arrange something," said Hermione and she caught him up in a passionate kiss. Sparks flew inside Harry's head and the two spent the rest of the morning making love.

"I love you," said Harry. Hermione gasped as her eyes shimmered with tears.

"I love you too, I always have."

They both wandered down to the kitchen later (fully clothed mind you) and smiled as Molly set some coffee in front of them.

"I hope you two learned you lesson about drinking," said Molly.

"Yep, it landed me my best friend as my girlfriend," said Harry. Hermione blushed as Harry kissed her.

"It's about time," said Molly, smiling. "Eat up dears, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

"What time is it?"

"It's noon, the wedding starts at 5, so we have a lot to do before then."

Harry grinned.

"Today is going to be interesting," said Harry.


	4. Wedding Interrupted

Ch. 4 Wedding Interrupted

About an hour after Harry and Hermione emerged from their bedroom, Jessica and James appeared in the kitchen with a loud crack. Hermione shrieked and jumped into Harry's lap and Jessica and James laughed as they sat down at the table.

"So you've passed your Apparition tests then have you?" asked Molly as she placed some lunch in front of Jessica and James. They nodded and Molly smiled. "Good for you two. Well, I'll be out back in the garden working on the flowers and chairs. If you need anything just holler."

"Now we are legal in the States and in the UK," said Jessica as she began to eat her meal. "Sorry if we scared ya Herms."

"It's ok, you just surprised me, that's all," said Hermione.

"Wait a sec, Mione, she just called you Herms, I thought you hated that nickname…" laughed Harry.

"I only hate it when Ron calls me that. Honestly Harry, if we are going to have an intimate relationship-"

At the words "intimate relationship", Jessica sprayed her butterbeer across the table in shock. James and Harry laughed as Jessica stared at Harry and Hermione in awe.

"You mean you guys ACTUALLY-!" squeaked Jessica. Harry and Hermione blushed and Jessica squealed in delight.

"Ok girl, you can spill the dirt on the way up to change for the wedding," said Jessica as she dragged Hermione up the stairs to change. "So, how good IS Harry Potter?"

Harry groaned as they walked up the stairs and James laughed as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Come on man, the guys are out back with Bill. I can hear them laughing and joking around."

The two men made their way to the garden where everyone was busily setting up for the wedding. Molly was making some last minute arrangements with the chairs and flower displays, and farther out closer to the woods, Harry could make out Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Arthur, Ron, Lupin, Moody, Mr. Delacour, and some of Bill's co-workers smoking pipes and cigars.

"Well, well…" said Fred.

"Looks like James and Jessica are back…" said George.

"Harry, so nice of you to finally wake up and join adulthood…" laughed Fred and George and Bill and Charlie handed James and Harry each a cigar.

"Bill, I've never actually had one of these before," said Harry as he looked at it left and right. "I just remember Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon smoking these…they were quite nasty really…"

"Aw go on Harry," said Ron. "This is the one day of the year we can do something like this without Mum catching us. She's too busy focusing on the wedding to notice that we're smoking these."

Bill offered a light to James, who happily puffed away on his cigar. Holding the light out to Harry, James held a hand up.

"Hold on I'll light it for him…I think he'll die from choking if he lights his own cigar for the first time…"

James took Harry's cigar and lit it with his own and then handed it back to Harry. As Harry inhaled the smoke from the cigar, his lungs gave out a little cough and Moody patted him on the back.

"Constant Vigilance!" said Moody. "You alright there lad?"

"Yeah, just fine," squeaked Harry and he continued to smoke with the men.

Meanwhile upstairs the girls were putting the finishing touches on Fleur's gown and on their dresses. Jessica was spying out the window on the men with a pair of binoculars.

"What eez goingz on outz there Jessica?" asked Fleur.

"Molly's creating havoc as usual, my mum is trying to calm her down, and all of the guys are smoking by the woods."

"WHAT?" cried Hermione. "Don't tell me Harry's with them."

"Oh, he is…so's Ron and Jimmy, but no surprise with Jimmy. We've been avid smokers for the last 2 years."

"How could someone wiz such ze lovely voiece as yours take up zuch a nasty habit as zmoking?" asked Fleur.

"My step-father," said Jess, turning away from the window. "He's smoked for years, including all those times he was in the muggle wars. He said it's a nasty habit you pick up while you are in the army."

Fleur clicked her tongue in disgust and Jess continued to peer out the window as Hermione, Ginny, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet continued to get ready for the wedding. About five minutes later a loud crack was hear and a squeal emerged from Jessica.

"The colonel's here!" squealed Jess and she darted out the door. Jessica ran all the way out to where Murphy had joined the men and she greeted him in a massive embrace.

"Dad!" cried Jess.

"Munchkin!" he cried. Remembering they were also soldiers in the army…they regained their composure and saluted each other.

"Sir," said Jessica.

"At ease, cadet."

"Oh good smoke break…I am dying!" said Jess and she pulled her cigarettes out from her wand holster.

They continued to smoke and about 2 hours later it was time for everyone to take their places for the wedding. Guests were flooding in from left and right and the garden was becoming a circus scene.

Jessica and the girls gathered in the kitchen. Fleur took Jessica's arm before she could escape to the outside.

"Jessica, zanks again for agreeing to be in zee wedding."

"I'm glad to help out, sorry your cousin Veronique couldn't make it," said Jess as she fixed Gabrielle's flowers. "Okay everyone ready?"

As the last guest took their seat, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and James took their places at the front with Amelia Bones, who was voted the new head of the Wizenmagot in replacement of Dumbledore. As the music began, Gabrielle strolled down the aisle as the flower girl, followed by her little cousin Michael, who was the ring bearer. Jessica, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, and Fleur's cousin followed as bridesmaids and as the march began, the guests rose and oohed and ahhed as Fleur came into view.

As she reached the Altar, Fleur's father kissed her cheek and he shook hands with Bill. Joining hands and handing her bouquet to her cousin.

"You may be seated," said the Minister and the congregation sat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, in the sight of God, to join William and Fleur in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Mr. Delacour and sat down.

"If anyone here thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up and Fleur smiled at Bill.

"Christ calls you into union with him and with one another. I ask you now in the presence of God and this congregation to declare your intent. Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in a holy marriage?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Fleur.

"Will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in a holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Bill.

"Vows, please."

"I, William, take you Fleur, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst,through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God."

"I, Fleur, take you William, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today,tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God."

"The rings?" asked the Minister. Charlie placed the rings on the bible in the Minister's hands.

" Traditionally, the marking of the passage to tile status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken," said the Minister. Bill and Fleur took their respective rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows William and Fleur have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that William and Fleur, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

"Bill, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed. "

"Fleur, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister motioned for Jessica to take center stage and sing for Bill and Fleur.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've   
Never been this swept away_

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe 

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now 

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

The crowd burst into applause, as Mrs. Weasley and Arabella whistled. Including Fleur and Bill, there was not a single dry eye in the garden. The minister spoke up again as Jessica returned to her spot.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Let us pray by reciting the prayer that our Father taught our forefathers and their ancestors."

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen," recited the whole of the church.

"Those whom God has joined together let no one put as under. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley. Bill, You may kiss your bride!"

Bill kissed Fleur gently. The congregation burst into cheers and applause and the newlyweds walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

All of a sudden there was a loud crack and people started running for cover as death eaters shot spells at guests. Jessica and James teamed up to take out death eaters with the help of their military training. Jessica armed her self with protection spells and instead of clutching her wand, she stuck it in her pocket and pulled out a handgun.

"There's a shotgun in the house, we need to get to it!" said James as he pulled his handgun out as well. They began to fire at the death eaters headed their way. As the first shots were fired, everyone fighting stopped, including the death eaters fighting Jessica and James. Everyone watched as the two fell to the ground dead, and the remaining death eaters fled the scene. As everyone cheered, Jessica removed the masks and gasped. James had shot Bellatrix Lestrange and Jessica killed Narcissa Malfoy.

"No…" whispered Jessica and she sobbed as she held her cousins' bodies in her arms.


	5. Owls, Revelations, and Surprise

Ch. 5 Owls, Revelations, and Surprises,

Harry woke up the next morning with a slight groan and a bit of a hangover. After the attack at the wedding, dozens of Ministry officials and Aurors had come and questioned the guests. Jessica and James were questioned for two hours, much to the protests of Mrs. Weasley and Arabella, over their involvement in the deaths of Jessica's cousins. Learning it was in self-defense, the Minister pardoned them and gave them special awards for services to the ministry. Wormtail had been found among the rest of the dead, and Jessica motioned for her father to be pardoned immediately. Her request was granted and her family was repented for all the years Sirius spent in Azkaban. Bill and Fleur ended up staying at home to celebrate Harry's birthday before they went on their honeymoon.

Harry noticed that he was the last one to get up and slowly made his way downstairs. He stifled a yawn as he came into the kitchen and jumped as shouts of "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" were yelled out. Hermione came over and kissed her boyfriend gently on the lips as he sat down at the table.

"Wow, thanks you guys! Thanks Molly," said Harry as Mrs. Weasley set a huge plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Here you go Harry, tuck in now!' she said and she went back to making Harry's cake. As Harry began to eat, Pig came flying in with the post. As Fred handed out the post, Pig zoomed around proudly.

"Excellent! Hogwarts letters!" said Ginny. "The school must be reopening!"

"McGonagall sent a letter to Jessica and James too!" exclaimed Ron. "Wicked, so you're coming to Hogwarts then?" Ron was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" asked Harry, now realizing that their letters were a bit thicker than the others.

"I'm Head Girl!" said Hermione with a cry. Everyone congratulated her and as Harry opened his, the head boy badge fell out. Hermione gave out a little shriek and tackled him, giving him little kisses.

"Let him breathe Hermione, " laughed Ginny. Ron scowled.

"Oh honestly, Ron, you're still prefect!" said Hermione.

"Is that what this is then?" asked Jessica as she held up a badge. James did the same and Arabella shrieked and hugged them.

"That's everyone! Oh, I'm so proud and I'm sure your father would be too Jessica!"

"Sirius? Proud?" snorted Remus. "He'd probably pull a Fred and George! Remember what he did to me?"

"Oh, he only did that to annoy you Remus," said Arabella.

"Okay everyone out! There's an order meeting in here in 10 minutes!" cried Molly. "Ron, go degnome the garden!"

"But we're all seventeen!" cried everyone but Ginny, who had already left in fury.

"I DON'T CARE!" screeched Molly. "We're picking a new leader, now OUT!"

"Sheesh," muttered Jess as they left the kitchen, drowning out the arguments going on between Remus, Molly and Arabella.

"They're of age Molly, they should be here!" said Arabella.

"Not in my kitchen they won't!" cried Molly.

"Really Molly, they're adults now, there's nothing you can do!" said Lupin.

"And I thought I was worried about Voldemort," muttered Harry as the five teens made their way into the garden. The five of them sat out there and Harry, Ron and Hermione told James and Jess all about the Horcruxes and the stuff that happened over the last six years at Hogwarts while Ron degnomed the garden.

"So this Riddle guy is after you because of some prophecy?' asked James. Harry nodded.

"Yes, and if we can find all of these Horcruxes, which are crucial to his defeat, we can get rid of him for good," said Hermione.

"Anything we can do to help, you just let us know," said Jessica.

"For starters, you can come with us to Godric's Hollow tomorrow," said Harry. "I'm going to visit my parent's graves, and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore made a small memorial to your dad. And maybe you can teach us how to use those guns."

"I'd like to see it, that'd be nice, and sure, we'd be happy to," said Jessica as she pulled a picture of her and Sirius out.

"Is that you there?" asked Hermione. Jessica nodded as she smiled back at the waving Sirius and toddler Jessica.

"Yeah, it was taken on my 2nd birthday," said Jessica. "It was a little over a month before he was sent to Azkaban."

"It's ripped down the middle, why is that?"

"I dunno, my mum gave me the picture before I left for Salem."

"Was she in it?"

"She must've been, but I don't understand why she would do that."

"When's your birthday Jess?"

"September 19th, 1979," said Jess. "Why?"

"Maybe cause, this is the other half?" asked Hermione as she pulled out a picture, also ripped down the middle.

"Bloody hell!" cried Ron as the two put the picture back together, revealing that Sirius and Arabella had in fact, TWO daughters, and Hermione was the other one.

"You mean-she?" gawked Jess.

"Hermione, how come you never told us you were adopted?" asked Harry.

"My parents only told me right before the wedding started yesterday," said Hermione. "I found this in my attic just before we left for Hogwarts last year and I didn't understand. I wanted to confront them about it, but I never got to until yesterday. I was furious with them that they kept this from me!"

"And then you figured it out just now?"

"Yes, it all made sense," said Hermione.

"We're twins, that is so unreal," said Jess. "I think I know why she did it, she was protecting us."

"Yes, my parents told me that Mum wrote that my life was in danger if I became well-known where I lived, so she put me with a muggle family, and when I got my letter, they were shocked when they realized I was in fact a witch."

"You know what this means, don't you?" asked Ron. "You're also related to us and-" He stopped and widened his eyes and looked at Hermione in horror. "EWWW! I kissed my bloody cousin!"

Jessica and James' jaws dropped as Ron and Hermione screamed and ran into the house to gargle and rinse their mouths repeatedly and the three of them fell over in laughter.

"What's going on?" asked Arabella as she came out quickly.

"Thanks for telling me I was a twin, Mum!" said Jessica. "Hermione's my sister! And since she learned that she is related to the Weasleys, she is now rinsing her mouth out because she and Ron went out last year."

"WHAT!" cried Arabella.

"You heard me! Hermione is my fucking twin sister!" cursed Jessica as everyone came back into the kitchen, including Ron and Hermione. Arabella stopped as she caught a glimpse of Hermione.

"Mione," she said in a whisper. "My baby."

"Mum," cried Hermione. "I figured it out, just now. Why?"

"Because I was afraid for your life, that Voldemort would learn just how powerful you two are and would try anything to get you to join the dark side."

"How are we powerful Mum?" asked Jessica.

"You are members of the Black family, isn't that good enough for you? He would have made you death eaters in a heartbeat!" cried Remus.

"Ha, over my dead body!" cried Jessica.

"Exactly," said Remus and Jessica froze in place.

"You mean, oh bloody hell!" she said and she sank into a chair.

"Okay, I think we've had enough surprises for one day, let's celebrate Harry's birthday shall we?" asked Molly. Everyone summoned their presents for Harry as Molly set a large chocolate cake in front of him. Tonks turned off the lights and the candles glowed in the dark as everyone sang to him.

"Make a wish, Harry!" said Hermione. Harry closed his eyes.

_I wish Sirius was here to see all this…_he thought. Harry blew out the candles and the crowd applauded.

"Open your presents Harry while I cut the cake," said Molly. Harry opened the parcels in front of him. From Ron and Ginny, he got a bunch of sweets, and from Remus and Tonks he got some quiddich supplies. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he got a new sweater and some homemade fudge, and from Hermione he got a new black leather jacket.

"Wow Hermione this is great but what's this going to do me for in July?"

"It's to go with this, Harry," said Jessica as she held up a key. "Dad left it to you, wanted to give it to you for your 17th birthday." Harry grabbed the key and looked outside to find a giant motorbike parked in the driveway.

"Wow, Sirius' flying motorbike," said Harry. Jessica grinned, took the key from him and started it up.

"Want to go for a ride Harry?" asked Jessica.

"You can drive that?" Jessica nodded.

"Hagrid left it with Mum after you'd had been left at the Dursleys. When Dad was in hiding, he taught me how to fly it, just before you came to Grimmauld Place that year. Come on Harry, hop on!"

Harry hopped on the bike, much to the protest of Molly. As Jess flew into the air, everyone cheered as Harry whooped with joy. It felt good to be back in the air again. Jess landed the bike a few minutes later and everyone retired to the garden for a rousing game a of quiddich. With Harry as seeker, Ron as keeper, Ginny as their chaser and the twins as beaters on one team, Jessica was Seeker, James was the keeper, Lupin was the chaser and Charlie and Bill as beaters, for the other. Arabella sounded the whistle and the game began. Hermione watched from the sidelines and commentated on the game for the others.

"And Prof. Lupin scores for Team B!" said Hermione as Remus snuck a shot past Ron. Bill and Charlie started to sing "Weasley is our King" and Harry laughed as Ron groaned. The makeshift snitch flew past Jessica and she zoomed off after it, Harry on her tail. Jessica caught the snitch and Harry groaned as she held it high in the air.

"Black has the snitch, way to go sis! Team B wins!" Jessica landed her broom and Harry walked up to her.

"Wow, you sure gave me a run for my money!" said Harry. "I'm going to have to make sure McGonagall puts you in Gryffindor!"

Jessica laughed and they walked inside.


	6. Godric’s Hollow

Ch. 6 Godric's Hollow

A few days later, Harry awoke to Hermione shaking her gently. He groaned and put on his glasses and smiled as he kissed the love of his life.

"Good morning, love," said Harry.

"Morning Harry, come on we have to leave before the other Weasleys and my mum get up," said Hermione as she helped Harry pack. They crept downstairs to find Jess, James and Ron standing near the door with their backpacks all ready to go.

"Okay you guys we'll walk out to the gate and portkey from there," said Harry. "Be quiet though."

Hermione left a note to the Weasleys explaining they had to attend to some business per Dumbledore's wishes and would be back before dinner. They all walked out side and groaned when Arabella came into view.

"And just where do you think you're going loves?" asked Bella.

"Godric's Hollow," said Harry. "I'm bringing them to my parent's graves. I'd also like to see the house."

"Well, you can't just leave without me can you?" asked Arabella as she summoned her satchel. "Come along dears we have a long ways to go."

They all walked to the gate and touched the portkey, disappearing quietly.

The six travelers arrived on a hill just outside of a small town. They made their way through town and stopped in to a small pub that was just opening for breakfast. As they sat down in a large booth, they noticed a man sitting at the bar drinking firewhiskey and eating his breakfast. He nodded to the six sitting in the booth and turned back to his food and drink.

A large burly man came up to the group with menus.

" Hi there my name is Dale Royal, and I own this 'ere pub," he said as he set menus down in front of them. "What can I get you today?"

The group ordered their food and drink and Dale returned with their food only to finally notice Harry's scar.

"Why, you're Harry Potter, I haven't seen you since you were a young lad!" said Dale. "What brings you back here?"

"We're visiting my parent's graves and my house," said Harry.

"If you'd like I will take you guys there, I've been the caretaker of that place the last 16 years," said Dale.

"Really? That would be great!" said Hermione.

"Oy, Mark, watch the pub will ya? I'm going to take young Harry here up to 12 Godric's Hollow."

"Sure thing, boss," said Mark, who was in the back cooking up some more food. After the group finished their meals, Dale led the group through town and up a hill to where a large house stood.

"Here we are," said Dale. He handed Harry a key. "I've managed to clean most of the house up, there are still a few places that need tidying up. I'm assuming it's yours now so that's why I'm giving you the key."

"Thanks very much, sir," said Harry as Dale shook hands with them.

"My pleasure," said Dale. Harry handed him a small bag.

"For the last sixteen years' worth of work," said Harry. Dale tipped his cap and headed back down the hill. Harry and the others walked towards the door and Harry turned the key. They entered the house and saw a large black dog sitting at the front of the stairs.

"Oh shit," said Jessica. As the dog saw them he barked and did dances around the hall. Everyone stood in awe and Arabella raised a hand to her mouth as the dog transfigured into a tall man with dark hair.

"Sirius…" said Arabella. And with that being said, she fainted.

Ron and James rushed to her aid while Jessica, Hermione and Harry stood there, mouths opened.

"Dad?" asked Jessica. "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh," said Sirius.

"But the veil," said Harry. "We, we saw you die!"

"I wasn't killed Harry, I had only been stunned. Unfortunately, when my bitch of a cousin stunned me she hit me so hard my mirror fell out and flew into the veil so I was unable to contact you. Since everyone presumed me dead, I figured I'd head north here to Godric's Hollow. I've been living here ever since."

"Daddy," whispered Jessica and she, Harry and Hermione embraced him in a hug.

"My girls, and Harry, my boy, I have missed you," said Sirius as he hugged them back.

"Wait, Sirius, you knew Hermione was your daughter all along?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but she looked like she had never seen me in my entire life so I knew at that moment we met three and a half years ago in the Shrieking Shack that the Grangers hadn't told her that she was adopted."

"I didn't find out until the end of last year," said Hermione. "I found this half in my attic and I knew right away. But then jess showed me the other half and look."

Jessica pulled the newly mended photo out of her knapsack and handed it to Sirius, who smiled.

"Ah yes, that was taken the day you were born," said Sirius.

"I think she's coming 'round!" said James as he kept waving a hand in front of Arabella's face. The other four rushed over and Sirius got down on his knee's, placing a hand on her face.

"Tails, love, wake up," said Sirius as he stroked the side of her face.

"Sirius?" whispered Arabella as she opened her eyes.

"Hello my love," said Sirius.

"Siri, oh Sirius," cried Arabella as she held him close. "I'd thought I lost you," she whispered. Sirius kissed her head as she wept.

"Come on guys, let's go explore the house, give them some alone time," said Harry.

The five teens walked through the house, exploring and looking at the rooms. Harry opened a door on the second floor, and stopped in his tracks. It was his old room, where Voldemort had killed his mother Lily and almost killed him.

"This is where he tried to kill me, this is where it all happened," said Harry. He picked up a teddy bear that was still in the crib.

"My teddy bear, my mum gave me this," said Harry. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wept into Hermione's shoulder as the others stood and watched Hermione comfort him.

"Shh, it's okay Harry, it's alright," said Hermione. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw something glimmering in the cabinet in the room.

"Hermione, look!" said Harry. He opened the cabinet and there was a silver sword enclosed in a case.

"It's Godric Gryffindor's sword, but what's it doing here? It was at Hogwarts when we left!" said Harry.

"You don't think it's a Horcrux do you, Harry?" asked Ron.

"There's only one way to find out," said Jessica. She took the sword from the case and pointed her wand at it.

"DESTRUCTO!" she cried. The sword shattered into a million pieces and a wisp of silver mist rose from the sword.

"Well, I guess that answered that question!" said Jessica with a grin. Sirius and Arabella rushed into the room.

"What happened?" asked Arabella. "We heard a loud bang from downstairs."

"Jessica just destroyed one of the Horcruxes," said Harry. "Gryffindor's sword."

"That's my girl!" said Sirius. "Wait, what horcruxes?"

Harry told Sirius and Arabella what Dumbledore had mentioned to him just before he died.

"So what's left?" asked Sirius.

"A locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and his snake, Nagini," said Harry.

"Wait a second, didn't we find a locket in Grimmauld Place when we were cleaning last year?" asked Ron.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! And Hufflepuff's cup, I bet you it's the Tri-wizard cup!" said Hermione. "It was meant for Harry to take, but he and Cedric both took it, and Cedric was the original Hogwarts Champion. He was in Hufflepuff!"

"Come on you guys, let's go to Grimmauld place and then to Hogwarts!" said Harry.


	7. New Friends, New Teachers, and more

**Ch. 7 New Friends, New Teachers, A New Surprise and a New Quidditch Team **

_"Reach" is © SClub 7...no money is being made off of this fic._

The five teens and two adults quietly apparated to a small alleyway just off of Grimmauld Place. They stood between 11 and 13 and concentrated and Number 12 appeared. They all entered the house, only to find it empty. So they ran to the backyard where all of the bags had been placed.

"Yes, they're still here!" said Harry. The group searched through the bags, frantically searching for the locket.

"I knew R.A.B. sounded familiar," said Hermione. "Regulas Articus Black! It all makes sense now."

"AH HA!" said Jessica as she pulled a silver locket from a bag. "I think I found it!"

"Yes, that's IT!" said Harry and Hermione at the same time. Hermione grabbed the locket and threw it into the air.

"DESTRUCTO!" she cried as she pointed her wand at the locket. The locket shattered into a million pieces and the same wisp of silver mist that they had seen rise from the sword rose into the air.

"YES!" cried Harry. He swung Hermione around and the friends celebrated their closer journey towards defeating Voldemort.

The rest of the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and Murphy were shocked to learn that Sirius was in fact alive. They partied into the night, but not for very long. Molly ordered everyone to bed so that they could get an early start to the Hogwarts train in the morning. Jessica woke to the smell of bacon. Groaning, she looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:30 AM. James shifted in his sleep next to her and she laughed. Suddenly, a wave of sickness came across her and she dashed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She groaned and wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"What in the bloody hell…" she murmured. "I didn't even drink last night!" She shrugged it off. "Must be the flu or something."

Jessica flushed the toilet after taking a tinkle and washed her hands. She hopped in the shower and twenty minutes later, she joined the others downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning dear, here, eat up. We've got a busy day today," said Molly, placing some eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Oh, no thanks Molly, I'll just have some toast. Not feeling too good," said Jessica as she pushed the plate away from her.

"You okay baby?" asked Jimmy as Molly pushed the plate in front of Harry and put a mound of toast in front of Jessica.

"Just nauseous," said Jessica as she slowly ate her toast.

"Just must be butterflies dear," said Arabella. "You're going to a new and bigger school. Hogwarts is pretty overwhelming."

"I wonder who else from the academy got accepted to Hogwarts?" asked Jessica. "It'd be great to see the gang again."

"I got an owl from Mike and Rachel," said James. "They and Hannah got in. Not sure about Tina and John though."

"It's be awesome if Tina and John got in, then we could perform for the school!" said Jessica.

"Perform?" questioned Harry and Ron.

"We used to have a singing group back at Salem. We were going to send out a demo before the school closed," said James.

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to the RCA guy?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I turned him down to go to Hogwarts," said Jessica. "Apparently, he's a wizard too. Went to Salem himself but decided to go into the muggle music business instead of working in Salem. He said the offer still stands once I finish school. But I think I want to work at the ministry doing Auror work."

"We have all the marks," said James. "McGonagall said she will let us go into the program."

"That's great! We'll probably all be in the same classes!" said Hermione. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe N.E.W.T.S. are only eight months away!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Ron as he chewed on some more bacon.

"Okay you lot," said Molly. "We're leaving at 9:00 sharp, so be ready by then."

Since Ginny was the only one who couldn't apparate, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron at exactly 9:00 AM sharp and met Arthur with some Ministry cars out front. They piled in and were at Kings Cross in no time. The clock read 10:30 when they got to Platform Nine and ¾'s and loaded the train. Harry ignored the stares from the first years and they all piled into the Head Boy and Girl compartment near the front. It was much bigger than the compartments they had sat in before. Just as they had settled and the train took off from the platform, the door slid open, revealing one person they had hoped wouldn't return to Hogwarts: Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked Draco. "Potty, Weasel, Weaslette, and the Mudblood."

"Malfoy, how come you aren't how following in your Daddy's footsteps?" asked Harry, his wand drawn. "I was sure you wouldn't have the guts to show your face again after your betrayal to Dumbledore."

"How dare you…" cried Draco. "And my dear old cousin, what are you doing with these losers?"

"Correction Drake," said Jessica. "Hermione here is a pureblood. And since I moved back from the States."

"Ha! Since when, you filthy traitor?" asked Draco as he stepped towards his cousin.

"Since forever. Meet your cousin and my twin sister!" said Jessica. Malfoy turned white as Hermione smirked.

"You better be nice Drakey, your mommy wouldn't be pleased to learn that the girl you've hated since first year is really your cousin, now would you?" said Hermione. Malfoy sneered as he drew his wand.

"Mark my words, you'll be getting what's coming to you, Potter. The same goes for you all."

"Hey Drake, what's zero plus zero plus zero?" asked Jessica, her wand in her hand.

"What?" sneered Draco.

"Your I.Q. you big bouncing ferret!" laughed Jessica and she transfigured him into a ferret and bounced him up and down. As the people in the compartments nearby laughed at the white ferret that bounced up and down, Lupin made his entrance from a back compartment and picked up the ferret.

"Jessica Marie Black, just what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" cried Lupin. "Who is this?"

"Malfoy," said Jessica. "He was threatening us. I had to do something!"

"Change him back, NOW. Before I tell your parents."

Jessica groaned and changed Malfoy back into his normal self. He lay twitching his nose and teeth. When he realized he was human again, he got up and hurried away.

"I'll get you, you family traitor, mark my words!" he cried, running down the opposite end of the hall. A few people applauded Jessica and she bowed.

"Thank you, I'll be here all year," said Jessica. She shook hands with some younger students and she was interrupted by some shrieks. She looked up and saw her old friends from Salem.

"Jimmy! They're here!" cried Jessica and she ran to hug her fellow mates.

"Oh my god, Jess! You look great!" cried the one girl.

"Thanks Hannah, oh my gosh, Tina, John, I'm so glad you guys decided to come here! Hi Mike, hi Rachel, wow, you guys have a good summer?" asked Jessica.

"Dismal, it wasn't any fun without you guys," said Rachel.

"Well, now that we're all here, we might be able to be not only in the same house since a lot of people aren't returning, but perform at the feast as well!" said James.

"That would be bloody brilliant!" said Hannah. Jessica introduced the group to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Guys, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and Hermione Granger, my sister."

"Your sister?!" cried the five Salem alumni.

"We were separated at a young age to protect ourselves from Voldemort's followers." said Hermione. "We're fraternal twins."

"Wow, that's unbelievable!' said Tina.

"We have to go to the prefect's compartment you guys to hand out assignments and passwords," said Hermione. "You're welcome to stay here with Ginny until we get back."

"Yeah, I'd love to hear more about Salem!" said Ginny.

After their meeting, the five returned to the large compartment and indulged themselves in mass loads of sweets and played Exploding Snap. They then changed into their robes and were soon at the Hogsmeade station. The trio waved to Hagrid, who was collecting the first years, and the group got into a bunch of carriages and made their way towards the great hall. Jessica and James introduced their friends from Salem to McGonagall and asked permission if they could perform for the rest of the students. She agreed and the friends decided on which of their songs to sing. After they, and the first years had been sorted, the seven all being sorted into Gryffindor to the cheers from their friends, McGonagall rose from her seat, where Dumbledore had once sat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," said McGonagall. The hall was only filled with about half of what it was normally supposed to be, so her voice echoed more.

"As you can see, not only are some of the students normally here no longer with us, but we have some new faces as well. The seven students who were sorted last are transfers from Salem Wizardry Academy in America. Their school closed due to the recent events involving Voldemort and were placed here due to the fact they are from Great Britain. They would like to thank you for welcoming them here with open arms by performing a small song for you, but before they do that, a few reminders. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless with a teacher. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has a list of banned items posted on his door. I am pleased to say that Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are NOT on the list."

McGonagall cracked a small smile as cheers erupted from the students. She clicked her goblet for silence and she spoke again.

"This year we have four new teachers joining our staff. Returning to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is Remus Lupin."

Cheers once again filled the hall, only coming from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Filling in for him during his absences will be Arabella Figg-Murphy, a former Auror."

Jessica groaned as Arabella stood up, cheers erupting from Harry, Hermione, James and the two Weasleys. She gave a small wave to them and took her seat.

"Taking over the Potions class will be Sirius Black."

Again, more cheers from the Gryffindors, and Jessica groaned again.

"And this year, I am proud to announce there will be a new class. It is optional, but open to all students. It is an Muggle-type ROTC class that will help you become physically fit, and learn to defend yourselves in other ways then spells. I am pleased to welcome Colonel James W. Murphy from the Salem Wizardry Academy in America."

The Gryffindor table roared and Murphy nodded his gratitude to his step-daughters and their friends.

"Also, house Quidditch tryouts will be held some time within the next two weeks. Please see your house boards for information. And now, if those seven students are ready, you may take the floor."

The seven Salem alumni rose and transformed into their normal clothes. Jessica conjured a magical CD player to the head table and popped in a CD and played the last track. Some upbeat music began to play, everyone clapping along, and the group started to sing.

_Jessica: When the world leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me  
I will be there for you_

_Mike: When it seems, all your hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away  
I will reassure you. _

All: We got to all stick together  
Good friends there for each other  
Never ever forget that I got you and you got me

So, Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

Jimmy: There's a place waiting just for you

_Jessica: Just for you_

_Jimmy: It's a special place_

_Both: Where your dreams all come true_

_Jimmy: Fly away _

_Jessica: Fly away_

_Jimmy: Swim the ocean blue _

_Jessica: Swim the ocean blue_

_Jimmy: Drive that open road_

_Both: Leave the past behind you _

All: Don't stop  
Gotta keep moving  
Your hopes gotta keep buildin'  
Never ever forget that I got you and you got me

So, Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars

_Jessica: Follow your heart's desire_

_Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true _

Mike: Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's the limit  
You can reach your goal  
No one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothin' you can't beat  
There's the whole world at your feet  
I said

_All: reach_

_Jessica: Climb every mountain (reach)  
Reach for the moon (reach)  
Follow that rainbow  
And your dreams will all come true_

As Jessica hit the high note, the crowd went wild and started to clap along even more louder than before.

All: So, Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

So, Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

So, Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher...

When the group ended, the hall went wild and they received a standing ovation from the hall. Remus, Sirius and Arabella whistled, and then regained their composure when Jessica blushed. They bowed, changed back into their robes and returned to their seats, receiving more congratulations form their friends and housemates.

"Thank you, that was absolutely wonderful. And now, let the feast begin!"

They dined on the food that appeared in front of them and soon the students were dismissed to bed. The fifth year prefects took charge of the first years and Hermione and Harry said their goodnights to their friends and headed to the Head boy and girl's dormitory.

"We share a common room as well," said Hermione as she and Harry reached the painting guarding the room.

"Ah, good evening to you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Welcome. I am-"

"Godric Gryffindor?" they cried.

"Yes, the portraits of the founders guard this room (this time me) whenever two students from their founding house are head boy and girl. Last time two Gryffindors were head boy and girl were when your parents were filling those positions Harry. You look just like them."

"I get that a lot," said Harry.

"Well, don't stand there all day you two, pick a password!" said Godric.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Er, Potter and Granger," said Harry.

"Very well," said Godric and the portrait swung open. The two lovebirds were in awe as they entered their common room. It was just as nice as the Gryffindor common room, but also had a small kitchen and study area.

Harry noticed that their was only one other door in the room.

"Uh, Hermione? I thought we each had our own room."

"Well, since we are a couple and since we will eventually get married once we stop Voldemort, I asked McGonagall, if we could share a room and she didn't object to it since I'd probably would have been in your room every night."

Harry grinned and turned to his girlfriend.

"Why Miss Granger, what are you implying?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione grinned and dragged him to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. It was unfortunate for the other paintings in their common room all night, however, because all they could hear were screaming, moans and groans from that bedroom.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Hermione walked into the Great hall holding hands, and earning whispers and stares from the other students. As they joined their friends, Ron and Jessica grinned.

"You shagged last night didn't you?' asked Ron.

"Yup, they sure did, they have that look on their faces," said Neville Longbottom, who had now sprouted to a tall six feet.

"Oh Harry, oh I love you!" cried Seamus Finnegan as he pretended to make out with himself. The table roared with laughter as Harry threw a scone at Seamus, while Hermione blushed a bright red.

"Shove off, Seamus," said Harry.

"Harry and Hermione, sitting in a tree, s-h-a-g-g-i-n-g!" sang Jessica. The group laughed and McGonagall came over to approve their schedules.

"Why am I not surprised," moaned Ron as he looked at his schedule.

"What are you guys taking?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jessica's timetable.

"All of the same classes as you and Harry, plus we're taking Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and the Colonel's class. We're his assistants."

"Both of you?" asked Harry as he looked from James to Jessica.

"Yup," they said.

"You guys should join us during the Colonel's class, it will strengthen you up for fighting Voldemort," said James. "It's during your one free period."

As Professor McGonagall walked by again, Harry, Ron and Hermione to have the ROTC class added to their schedules."

"Absolutely, I am not surprised that you decided to add that. Good luck to you all."

The group made their way down to the dungeons, where Sirius greeted them and they began to learn about advanced healing potions. After earning 50 points for Gryffindor, they made their way to DADA, where Lupin was waiting.

"Hello class, welcome to advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Remus Lupin and this is my assistant, Professor Arabella Figg-Murphy. For those of you who don't know me, particularly, the five of you," he said pointing to Mike, Rachel, Tina, Hannah and John, "I am a werewolf. When it is a full moon, I shall be gone for a few days, and Professor Murphy here will be taking my spot. If anyone has a problem, too bad. And now, if you will turn to your textbooks, we shall start with Chapter 1."

After the class ended, the Gryffindor seventh years made their way to the Great Hall for Lunch.

"Bloody Hell, I can't believe we have a fifteen page essay due by Thursday!" cried Ron. "What was Lupin thinking?"

"He can't favor us all Ron, besides, he's just doing his job," said Harry. Jessica stopped in her tracks.

"Oh bugger," said Jessica.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick again!" cried Jessica and with that she ran into the Girl's lavatory, which was right next to her. As she re-emerged from the lavatory, James looked at her.

"Babe, I think you should go to the hospital wing, that's the third time in the last 48 hours you've vomited."

"I think you're right. See you guys in a bit," said Jessica, and she headed for the hospital wing.

"No, there's got to be a mistake, I can't be!" cried Jessica to Madam Pomfrey.

"There's no doubt about it, and the test doesn't lie. Congratulations Miss Black, you're two weeks pregnant."

"Bloody hell," moaned Jessica as she sat on the bed her hands in her head.

"I want you to come visit me during your free period once a week. This potion should help the nausea, take a teaspoon every day. If you run out, come see me for more. And once you get into your later months, no more rough activity."

"What about Quidditch?" asked Jessica.

"You can play until your eighth month, after that, no."

"Okay, thank you Madam Pomfrey," said Jessica. "I just hope Jimmy doesn't take it too much of a shock."

And boy was she wrong. When she told Jimmy in an empty classroom, his eyes bugged out, his jaw dropped, and stared at the floor in disbelief.

"Baby, say something. I was just as shocked as you are, believe me. This is the last thing I wanted, but I want this baby more than anything else."

"Jess, I-I mean, we were so careful…"

"I know. But these things happen a lot. I can't wait to hear what my dad, mother and the colonel will say. Come on, ROTC is next."

They reached the classroom and saw that Murphy was lining up the students by height in a straight single file military line.

"What is this, _The Sound of Music_?" asked Jessica as they set their books down and headed to the office to change into their military uniforms.

"Just a head count," said Murphy. He stopped in front of Dean Thomas, who was first in line.

"You, what's your name son?"

"Dean Thomas, sir!" said Dean.

"Thomas, eh? Any relation to Devon Thomas?"

"Yes, sir, he's my uncle sir!"

"I thought so, I used to be in the R.A.F. with him. Name a muggle weapon, Private Thomas!"

"A .45 caliber sir!'

"Very good. Glad you're here. 10 points to Gryffindor!"

"Sir, thank you sir!"

"Wow, impressive Dean!" said Jessica as she emerged from the office in her Captain's uniform.

"Okay, privates, we're going to start with the basics. Drop and give me twenty!"

"Dad," whispered Jessica, "can we talk to you in private, no pun intended of course."

"Okay soldiers, after those 20, do 50 more!'

The group groaned and Jessica, James, and Murphy stepped into his office.

"What is so important that couldn't wait?" asked Murphy.

"Dad, I'm not going to be able to do a lot of physical activity this year. I found out why I'm sick."

"And?"

Jessica tensed up.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" whispered Murphy.

"Pregnant, two weeks to be in fact. Umm, Madam Pomfrey wants me to restrain myself on any physical activity that might harm the baby."

"Wow, Jessica, I, I don't know what to say. But I guess congratulations will have to do."

And with that, he hugged his step-daughter and future step-son-in-law and returned to class.

Arabella was not pleased to learn that her oldest daughter was expecting, but soon realized she was going to have a grandchild and started knitting. Sirius took James and Murphy to the edge of the lake to have a cigar, much to the dislikes of Arabella and Professor McGonagall, who had allowed Jessica and James to have their own dormitory as well. Harry, Ron and Hermione threw the lovebirds a party well into the night in the Gryffindor common room and were interrupted by McGonagall at 4 AM to tell the Gryffindors to get some sleep.

On a clear and sunny Saturday afternoon a couple weeks later, about 50 people gathered outside on the Quidditch pitch for tryouts. After dismissing several giggling Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and placing Ron as keeper since no one turned out for the position, the prospective beaters turned up. After them, Harry called for the prospective chasers to line up. Several nervous and shaky first, second and third years took their turns, some not making any of their shots. Ginny took her turn after the last fifth year made her last shot, to reclaim her spot. After successfully making all five of her throws into the hoops, it was Jessica's turn.

"Go get them sis!" cried Hermione from Harry's side as Jessica mounted her broom and took off towards Ron with the quaffle. The crowd cheered as she made her first four goals, easily maneuvering past Ron. On her last attempt, Jessica aimed for the goal, but was blocked by Ron. The crowd groaned but still applauded Jessica for her outstanding effort.

"Okay, our chasers this year are returning members Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins, and new member, Jessica Black with Ashlea Stevens as a reserve."

The small crowd applauded.

"Our beaters are James Stevens and Seamus Finnegan."

The crowd whooped and hollered as James and Seamus took their bows and high-fived each other.

"Since the seeker and keeper positions are already filled, these try-outs are-"

"HOLD IT!" cried a voice. Everyone turned to see Cormic McLaggen, the boy who had tried to take Ron's position last year, walk up the field, with a broomstick in his hand.

"McLaggen, I'm sorry but I've already made my decision," said Harry, now fuming red.

"Aw mate, let him tryout, what's the worst he could possibly do?" asked James.

So Harry let Ron and McLaggen have a head to head battle for the keeper position. Jessica went up against McLaggen, and Ginny faced-off with Ron.

"The one who blocks the most goals in a minute is the new keeper for Gryffindor," said Harry. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The next minute was a whirl wind, Ron had blocked all of his shots, while Jessica had easily gotten past McLaggen about five times.

The crowd cheered as Harry ended the minute and Ron threw a fist up into the air to celebrate. McLaggen scowled and shook hands with Ron after they had both landed on the ground.

"Well, the keeper this year is and still is Ron Weasley. Sorry McLaggen, better luck next time."

McLaggen scowled and stormed off the field, his friends following him, and the rest of the Gryffindors headed to the Common Room to celebrate.


	8. Escape from Hogwarts

**Ch. 8 The Escape from Hogwarts**

A couple weeks later, Jessica and the other members in the ROTC were outside for their class when Luna Lovegood stopped running. Jessica stopped as well and soon the whole class followed their suit.

"Luna, what's the matter?" asked Jessica, concerned for her friend.

"Something's happening," said Luna staring straight ahead. "I'm not sure what, but it's bad."

The others looked at each other and Ron, whom had taken a fancy to Luna and asked her out, stared at his girlfriend.

"Lu, what are you talking about?" asked Ron. He knew she had some seer magic in her via her late mother, and had seen her have moments like this before."What is it?"

"The ministry's being invaded," said Luna, just before she fainted into Ron's arms. At that moment, the emergency siren that had been installed in Hogsmeade to warn the villagers of Death Eater danger blared in the distance and the students began to panic, running back up to the castle. Ron carried Luna in his arms hurriedly towards the school and when everyone was accounted for inside, McGonagall sealed the school doors closed. Luna quickly awoke and insisted she was okay, but never left Ron's side, joining the Gryffindors at their table. All of the students had gathered in the Great Hall and they quieted as McGonagall took her seat at the podium.

"Students, the school is under lockdown. The ministry's been invaded by Voldemort and his followers and the nation is in grave danger. Everyone is to report back to their houses, quietly and calmly. I've been notified that Aurors are on their way here as we speak and will be protecting the school as well as they can, but for now, all classes and activities are canceled until further notice. We will be serving lunch right now, and dinner will be served in the four common rooms as a precaution should anything happen between now and then. Tuck in."

With that, lunch was served. Most people didn't really feel like eating but did anyways as rumors flew about what happened.

At the Gryffindor table, Jessica and James sat in thought as Harry and Hermione filled the other five Salem students in on the history of Voldemort that they didn't know about already.

After several moments, Hermione whispered to them.

"We need to evacuate," she said quietly. "We're not safe here."

Harry looked at her in wonder.

"Why?" he asked, taking her hand. "Voldemort can't get in the school."

"He couldn't when Dumbledore was still alive," said Hermione. "He's the one person Voldemort feared the most. BUT...with him gone..."

"...Voldemort isn't afraid," said Harry. "And he can get to me now. Crap."

The others looked at each other with concern.

"How are we going to evacuate when we're on lockdown?" asked Ron as he offered Luna some pudding. She took it with a nod of the head and a kiss to his lips.

"Simple," said Hermione. "Here's the plan."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening, when all of the other Gryffindors had gone to bed, Jessica, James, Ron, Ginny and Luna, who had snuck out from Ravenclaw tower, met in Harry and Hermione's common room.

"Did everyone grab what they could, warm clothes and all?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Jessica. "I hate to leave the others behind, but I know they will understand that it's for their own safety."

Hermione produced a small bag from her trunk and held it open.

"This is a never ending bag," said Hermione. "We can fit as much as we need to here without muggles suspecting why we're carrying so much stuff. I've already had that magical tent from the World Cup stored in here for an emergency."

"What are we going to do for food and money?" asked Luna.

"I've taken care of that already too," said Hermione. "Jess?"

"Hermione had me stock the tent with non-perishable food items before we came to Hogwarts, and tons of beverages. As for money, hello, I'm a Black, remember? We're loaded! Dad won't mind that I converted five thousand galleons into a little over 36,000 British pounds. I deposited the money into my muggle bank account that is under an alias so muggles and wizards don't get suspicious when in case we need to make a run to a market somewhere. I AM allowed to spend it for emergencies."

"And in this case, it IS an emergency," laughed Hermione. "We might be on the run for quite awhile."

"Which is why we added a medical wing to the tent," said Jessica as she patted the bump forming near her belly.

"You truly ARE the brightest witch of your age," laughed Harry, giving Hermione a quick kiss. The group one by one shoved their belongings into the bag, and they took a deep breath.

"Okay, now how are we going to get to the Whomping Willow?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I nearly got caught by Filch getting to Gryffindor tower," said Luna.

"There's an emergency exit down the hall and to the left that will lead us out towards the forest," said Harry. "And everyone here is a Prefect, minus us as we're Head boy and girl, so Filch can't get us into trouble if we're wearing our badges."

"What will Sirius, Arabella, and Professor Lupin say when McGonagall finds out we're gone?" asked Ginny.

"They'll be honest and say they didn't know a thing," said Jessica. "We've left a note for her explaining that we HAD to do this."

"We need to get going," said Harry. "Ready?"

"Ready," said the others. They quietly exited the room and headed towards the emergency exit. Once they reached the forest, Harry cast _Immobilous_ on the Whomping Willow and they took the path down towards the Shrieking Shack. Once inside, they gathered in the shack.

"Okay, from here, we're going to apparate," said Hermione.

"But that's dangerous for someone who's pregnant," said James.

"You did it once before," said Hermione. Jess nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," said Jessica.

"Okay, everyone hold onto someone else and form a circle," said Hermione. As they did that, Hermione sighed.

"Okay, here we go, hang on," she said. Harry felt like he was being squeezed out of a tube of toothpaste and the next thing you know, the group, all body parts intact, were standing near the edge of a set of trees. In front of them was a humongous lit up city, with a resort in front of them.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny.

"Cornwall," said Hermione. "My folks bring me camping here."

"Doesn't cost money to rent a site?" asked Jessica.

"My parent's have a season pass for when they want to get away," smiled Hermione. "They came here just earlier today after I contacted them to let them know what was happening."

"So they're staying with us then?" asked Ron.

"Their campsite holds two large tents," said Hermione. "Since it's the middle of the night, not many people are going to be up to see us sneak in. There are repellent charms on our tent. Only those who have permission have access and others will be hit with a confundus charm and forget the tent was ever in its spot.."

"We're not entering in the main entrance are we?" asked James.

"We have to," said Hermione. "Only way we can get in. It's okay, the people at the gate know me."

Sure enough, when they approached the gate, the owner (who'd been on duty) recognized her and let them in. He had wondered at first where their belongings were and Hermione came up with a lie saying they were already at the campsite. He nodded and they proceeded to the campsite. They arrived at the Granger's campsite and were instantly greeted by Wendell and Monica Granger.

"Hello you lot," said Monica as she hugged everyone. "We were so worried."

"We need to set up quietly," said Hermione pulling out her purse. "Everything is in this little bag."

"No one is near us love," said Wendell. Ever since he had found that his daughter was a witch, he had become fascinated with the Wizarding World, just as Arthur Weasley was fascinated with muggles. "I'd like to see this."

Hermione pulled out the tent bag from her purse and handed it to Harry. With a wave of his wand, the tent was quickly setup and Wendell stood in awe as they all entered the tent.

"Amazing, it's just like a Eurotent," he said.

"Where do you think muggles got the idea from?" smiled Ginny as everyone unpacked their belongings from the bag. Once everyone was situated, Hermione sighed.

"Well, we have an extra room because the tent magically accommodates for the number of people who first occupy the tent."

"I think it'd be safer if you two just stayed in this tent," said Harry to Wendell and Monica. "There are tons of protection wards and charms up on it."

"There's also a medical ward," grinned Hermione. "You two can annoy us from time to time with checkups since you had to give your practice up."

"You gave up your practice?" asked Harry, looking to his what he hoped to be future-in-laws.

"It was the only way we could remain safe," said Monica. "Once your war is over, we'll go back and start over."

"The other tent needs to stay up though to keep the muggles from getting suspicious," said Hermione. "We can transform the inside for something productive."

"Well, I'm starved," said Ron. "Let's eat?"

"Oh for sakes, Ron," said Ginny, "it's the middle of the night!"

"Oh alright then, let's hit the sack," said Ron, yawning.

"I'm going to check to make sure the apparition process didn't cause any harm to my unborn child," said Jessica.

"Oh congratulations dear," said Monica.

"Thanks," said Jessica and with that she quickly hurried into the medical wing, while everyone else prepared for bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!"

Arabella's shrieks rang throughout the halls of Hogwarts as she, Tonks, Sirius, Murphy, Lupin, and McGonagall gathered in the DADA classroom the next morning.

"Neville Longbottom found the note pinned to the bulletin board about twenty minutes ago," said Remus. "They left because the school wasn't safe with them around."

"You mean Harry," said McGonagall.

"No Minerva, them. Jessica and Hermione are the last two remaining heirs to the Black Family, not including my unborn grandchild," said Sirius.

"My babies," cried Arabella, sobbing into her hands.

"Darling, I'm sure everyone is okay," said Murphy as he patted her back in comfort.

"I hope so," said Molly Weasley as she, Arthur, Bill and Fleur entered the room.

"Oh thank god you are all alright," said Sirius. "We were worried that You-Know-Who had gotten to you."

"Sirius Black, don't you give me that tone," said Molly.

"Molly, calm down," said Arthur. "We can't do anything about them running off like this. They're all adults now."

"I just hope they know what they're doing," said Arabella.

"You have two fully trained millitary personnel and combined there are seven powerful wizards and witches. Remember the DOM?" asked Sirius. "They'll be okay."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione yawned as sunlight peeked throughout the tent and she opened her eyes to find the space next to her empty. She put on her robe and entered the main area of the tent to find Harry cooking a delicious breakfast.

"Good morning," said Hermione, greeting Harry with a kiss.

"Hi," said Harry as he flipped some pancakes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Nearly seven," Harry replied. "James and Jessica went for an early morning run, and your dad joined them. Everyone else is still asleep."

Just then, Monica emerged from her and Wendell's wing of the tent and smiled.

"Good morning you two," said Monica.

"Good morning mum," said Hermione.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger, coffee pot is on the woodstove."

"Thank you Harry, and just call me Mum from now on, okay?"

Harry grinned and turned to Hermione, who was also grinning.

"Okay, pancakes, Mum?" Harry asked.

"And he cooks too, Hermione, he's DEFINATELY a keeper this one," smiled Monica as Harry handed her a plate.

"Mum!" cried Hermione. Before Monica could finish her teasing, James, Jessica and Wendell had returned from their morning jog. Ron, Luna and Ginny had entered the living area as well.

"Morning everyone," said Wendell. "Good morning dear." He bent down and kiss his wife quickly on the lips and took the empty seat next to Monica.

"Good morning," said Luna. "How did everyone sleep?"

"Not bad, you?" asked Harry as they took a seat at the table. He placed a giant plate of pancakes and sausage in front of them.

"Not too bad, Ronald managed to keep the beazies away," said Luna. Ron turned a bright shade of red as Ginny howled with laughter and Hermione began to hum Marin Gaye's "Let's Get It On", much to Wendell's enjoyment. Monica got a puzzled look on her face.

"What are beaz-"

"Harry this looks delicious," said Hermione, interrupting her mother as Wendell filled his plate.

"It looks wonderful, Harry," said Jessica as she placed a giant stack of pancakes in front of her. James raised his eyebrow and gave her a weird look. She stared back at him.

"What? It's my bloody hormones for Christ's sake!" said Jessica. "Excuse me for trying to eat for myself and your offspring! Sorry about the language Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's the hormones too."

"It's alright dear," said Monica. As everyone finished their meals and cleaned up, Monica looked at the group.

"Who's up for a game of cards?" asked Monica. "I think now would be a good time to introduce Luna, Ron, and Ginny to a little game we like to call, 'Bullshit'.

Wendell raised his eyebrows at his wife. Even when they played the game at home, she would say 'Bullocks' instead of 'Bullshit'.

"Mon, did you just curse?" asked Wendell.

"They're all of age in their world," said Monica. "It's okay."

"Yeah I don't give a shit," said Luna, earning a gasp from everyone else and a dropped jaw from Ron. This was the first time anyone had heard Luna curse.

"I love you," said Ron with a grin before kissing Luna senseless. Monica pulled out the deck.

"Okay here's the rules."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"My lord, Potter and his friends have fled Hogwarts."

"Where did they go?"

"No one seems to know, they cannot be traced."

"Double the bounty for them, Potter and the Black Girls must be found. I want them alive. The oldest Black is with child, no?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, make sure they are brought to me alive."

"And the others that are with them?"

"Kill them if you have to."

"As you wish my lord."

With that, Lucius Malfoy bowed to Voldemort and apparated away.

TBC


	9. Escape to New York

**Ch. 9 Escape to New York**

Harry sighed as the group began to pack up their belongings. They knew that they had to keep moving in case they were being followed. Once the two tents had been packed up and everyone's belongings had been placed in the Granger's SUV, and thanks to an expansion charm performed by Hermione, the ten were all able to fit easily into the SUV. They weren't sure where they would go next, but Hermione said she would know when it came to her.

"Everyone buckled in?" asked Wendell as they shut the doors.

"Yes," said the group of teens and Monica.

"Okay, here we go. Hermione, should we head North or should we go east?" he asked. Jessica's eyes lit up.

"I have a better idea!" said Jessica. "Maybe we should all go to the States. You-know-who won't ever find us there! We can stay with my step-uncle and aunt in New York. She's a witch and he's a muggle so you two," she said pointing to the Grangers, "would fit right in!"

Harry grinned at Hermione who smiled too.

"That's clever Jessica, but one problem, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny don't have any Muggle identification if we have to travel on a plane," said Hermione.

"Are you a bloody witch or not?" asked Jessica. "How do you think James and I got ours?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Jessica pulled out her wand and a pad of paper and the next thing everyone knew, Jessica had created fake ID's and passports for Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny with pseudo names.

"All of our IDs have fake names on them," said Jessica. "If you three give me yours, I'll change them too."

After a quick wave of her wand, Monica, Wendell and Hermione's passports were transfigured so that they had different names. She took out another pad of paper and transfigured ten pieces of paper into U.S. Immigrant Visas that looked very real and authentic.

"Wow, that's amazing Jess!" said Ginny.

Jessica grinned as she handed each of them their respective visa.

"Thanks," she said cheerily. "And even as I did this, the visa records will show up in the U.S.'s database so if our folks try to find us, they can. How far are we from Bristol?"

"About twenty minutes or so," said Wendell. "I'm not sure if they have flights to the U.S. yet though."

"Well we should probably just drive back to London and fly out of Heathrow then," said Jessica.

"IF we do that," interrupted Harry, "we might get caught."

Jessica smiled at Harry.

"You-know-who wouldn't be able to find us there...last place he'd look for us," said Jessica. "Back home to London!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About the time that the group's plane was halfway over the Atlantic Ocean, James Murphy was still trying to figure out why his step-daughters and future step-sons-in-law and his other students had fled Hogwarts. Sirius and Arabella had briefed him about the history behind Harry and Voldemort over the last six years and James knew that wherever they were, that they were safe and sound. Voldemort and his followers hadn't infiltrated Hogwarts, and the school was safe and secure, but the Ministry was under their control. Students were leaving or being pulled from the school left and right and fleeing the country as well, probably heading for other parts of Europe.

"Where would they go that he wouldn't be able to....hold the phone!" muttered Murphy as he sat in his office. He rushed out of his office and into the teacher's lounge after a few moments and looked at Arabella and Sirius, who were chatting with Remus and Tonks, who had remained on grounds as part of security.

"I think I know where they went!" said Murphy excitedly to them as they looked at him. Arabella sat up straight and rose.

"Where darling?" asked Arabella. "Where are my girls?"

"New York," said Murphy. Arabella's eyes widened.

"You mean to Sasha and Drew's?" asked Arabella, a hint of hope in her voice. Murphy nodded.

"It's the only place that is safe from You-Know-Who," said Murphy. "Their townhouse is just like Grimmauld Place. No one can get in unless they know where it is."

Sirius stood up, followed by Remus.

"We have to get to America," said Sirius, "but how? We can't get to the international Apparition center, it's under the Ministry's control. Same for portkeys."

"We do what they did," began Murphy, "it's the only logical reason how they're getting there. Muggle travel."

"Of course!" said Remus. "Riddle hates anything muggle. He wouldn't dare think of an airplane."

"Let's go," said Murphy. "I'll get in touch with my buddies at the American Embassy and see if they can arrange for us to get to New York ASAP."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to New York City," said Jessica after they had all passed through customs at La Guardia Airport and stood near the baggage claim. "Isn't it just lovely?"

Hermione, Luna and Ginny clung to Harry, and Ron as they saw all of the people around them, including several homeless people sleeping on airport chairs.

"It's uh, nice, I guess," said Ginny. Wendell and James had come over with a few carts to put their belongings on. After that was settled, Jessica walked up to the Money exchange kiosk to have a few hundred pounds changed into American Dollars.

"We'll need some of this for the taxis," said Jessica as they walked out to the front of the terminal. She whistled loudly and yelled, "TAXI!"

Just like magic, three taxis showed up quickly.

"Nice work," said Wendell as they loaded the cabs with their luggage. "You must have come here a lot."

"That's what happens when you spend a few summers with my aunt. She teaches you how to properly live in New York."

Jessica was telling the drivers of the middle and last cabs to follow the first one and handed the Grangers and Harry and Hermione some of the money to give to the other two cab drivers. Wendell and Monica got in the last cab, while Ron, Luna, Hermione and Harry got in the second cab. Ginny climbed in the front cab with Jessica and James.

"Where are we going, Miss?" asked the driver.

"W. 96th Street and Central Park West, street number is 30," said Jessica.

"Okie dokie, have ya all there in a jiffy," said the driver in his Brooklyn accent.

He pulled out of the pickup zone and the other two taxis followed Jessica and James' taxi out of the airport and onto the freeway, heading towards the Upper West Side.

"Wow, I have never seen so much traffic!" said Ginny.

"New York is pretty great at that," said the taxi driver. "Where are you folks from?"

"England," said Jessica.

"I see, visiting?"

"Yes, family," said James as the driver got off at their exit and headed towards Central Park West. After several traffic lights, the three taxis pulled up in front of a bunch of townhouses.

"Here we are," said the driver.

"How much do we owe you?" asked Jessica.

"24.28," said the cab driver and Jessica handed him thrity dollars.

"Keep the change," she said as they climbed out.

"Thanks," the driver replied. "Would you like some help with your belongings?"

"Just pop the trunk, we'll get them," James said, "but thanks anyways."

"My pleasure, you folks have a great night and stay safe."

As soon as the group had gotten all of their belongings and the taxis sped off, Jessica turned to the others.

"It's a good thing it's night time," said Jessica as she put her hand on the wall between numbers twenty six and thirty and tapped it five times. The group stood in awe as the buildings spread apart to reveal a very spacious townhouse appear.

"Welcome to Chez Magic," said Jessica in a nice French accent that would impress Fleur. They took their things and walked up to the door and opened it and they all entered.

"Shhh," said Jessica. "Let me see if Drew is still awake. She poked her head into the living room to find both her step-uncle and aunt wide awake.

"Oh my goodness! Jessica sweetie! I thought we heard voices," said her aunt. Sasha Murphy-Bosco looked nothing like her older brother. She was petite, and her blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders. Drew Bosco was about eight inches taller than her, and was well built and his black hair was curly and short.

"Hi Aunt Sasha, hi Uncle Drew, sorry to just 'drop in' like this, but we're kind of needing to stay here for a while," said Jessica as they greeted the group.

"Oh my goodness, is everything alright?" asked Sasha.

"No, we're running from You-know-who," said James. "He's after Harry, Hermione and Jessica, and we couldn't leave them all alone."

Sasha turned her eyes towards Harry.

"Harry Potter, well well, I've heard so much about you, I'm very glad you're here. Hermione, Jess mentioned to me that you two are sisters?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm your step-niece," said Hermione. "Oh, these are my adoptive parents, Wendell and Monica Granger. They're muggles like you Drew."

"Welcome to the madness, eh?' laughed Drew as he shook hands with Wendell. James turned to the other three.

"And that's Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood."

"Welcome to our home," said Sasha. "Let's get you all situated, I bet you are tired!"

"Hungry ," said Ron. The group laughed.

"I can take care of that," said Sasha. "Jessica, James, you two know where the rooms are, why don't you help everyone find a room and give them the grand tour. Ron, is it? I'll get started on some dinner for you guys."

Jessica and James guided the group up the long set of stairs.

"Okay, this first bedroom on the left is my aunt and uncle's, and the second one is my step-cousin's room and she goes to NYU, so she might be sleeping so quiet."

The door of Jessica's cousin swung open and her cousin stood there. Jacqueline Bosco was a witch like her mother, and had also attended Salem before graduating a couple years ago and decided to attend NYU to continue in a Liberal Arts program.

"Actually I'm awake," she said. Jessica squealed and hugged her excitedly.

"JACKIE!" cried Jessica.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jackie.

"It's a long story, but basically we're fugitives in the magical world in England. Voldemort took over our Ministry."

"Oh my god!" said Jackie. "I'm glad you guys got here."

"So are we," said Harry and Hermione. Introductions were passed around again and Jessica rolled her eyes when Jackie got fan-girly on Harry.

"Easy, Jac, Harry is not a toy!" said Jessica. "In fact, he's going to be your step-cousin-in-law eventually. Hermione's my twin that was given up for adoption as an infant."

"Oh my, I'm sorry, it's just, it's Harry Potter, world's best seeker!" asked Jackie. Jessica scoffed.

"What am I? Chopped liver? Miss, I'm-just-a-bangin-good-chaser-who-gave-up-her-Quidditch-career-to-study-at-a-muggle-university," scoffed Jessica. James and Harry howled with laughter as Jackie turned bright red.

"Are my folks still up?" asked Jackie. "I was working on my paper and I didn't want to disturb them if I went to the kitchen."

"They're in the kitchen actually," said James. "Your mom is cooking us dinner."

"Great,I'm starved," said Jackie. "Hey Harry, since you're standing here, would you mind autographing my Gryffindor Quidditch shirt I got from when I visited Jess last summer in Diagon Alley?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," said Harry. "Ginny and Ron play for Gryffindor too, want them to sign it?"

"Okay," said Jackie, "it's worth more if I have more team members!"

After Harry, Ron and Ginny signed Jackie's shirt, Jessica showed them their rooms.

"Wow, everyone's got their own bathroom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, it's a nice little thing my aunt did when they remodeled," said Jessica. They split off into pairs, Ginny in a room by herself, and once everyone was situated, Jackie joined the group and they headed downstairs into the kitchen, where Sasha was whipping up a delicious meal.

"Here we go you lot," said Drew, "dig in."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Great Nick, thanks so much," said Murphy over the phone. "Yeah, I will pop in first thing in the morning. Make sure no one is in the office with you around ten or so."

"Oh, apparating to show off, are we Mate?" said Nick.

"Of course,"said Murphy. "We're wizards, are we not, chap?"

"You and your British slang, I need to stop hanging around you."

"Sod off, you wanker," said Murphy cheekily.

"Yeah, your mother," said Nick back. "See you in the morning, Jim."

"See you then, Major."

Murphy hung up the phone and turned to the group standing behind him.

"Pack your bags, we're heading to New York," he said.

**TBC**


End file.
